Influence- Version Balkans
by Eshter
Summary: Russie souhaite étendre son influence chez les balkans et quoi de mieux pour ça que Tchétchénie, celui tant convoité par les bouffeur de pétrole. Mangeons du balkans !
1. Albanie

« -Il faut étendre nôtre influence sur les balkans au plus vite si non ces putain d'amerloques vont encore nous bloquer ! »

C'est comme ça qu'avait commencée la réunion des russes.

Le pays ainsi que ses principales Villes, Républiques, Kraï, Régions et Oblast s'étaient réunis.

Pour Ivan, la situation était critique, même si ce n'est pas ainsi que certains la qualifierait, notamment Ingouchie qui boude encore pour la confiscation de ses terres à cause de ses nouvelles frontières avec son frère.

Quoi ? Comment ça il est rancunier ? Absolument pas ! C'est juste que il n'a pas envie de voir SES terres revenir à quelqu'un d'autre comme avec Ossétie-du-Nord-Alanie.

Ah ça non ! L'URSS c'est terminé et il est pas dans un goulag là, ses terres sont à lui un point c'est tout !

« -Ali, tu es rouge, c'est inquiétant.

-Ta gueule Assou. »

En effet, l'ambiance n'était pas des plus meilleures. Mais à part Ingouchie, tout le monde était plutôt intrigué par le sujet.

« -Et que compte-tu faire pour avoir les balkans dans la poche ? » Demanda Daghestan.

« -Jouer avec mes points forts !

-C'est-à-dire ? » Interrogea à son tour Adyguée.

Russie se tourna lentement vers sa République "favorite", affichant un sourire crispé et flippant.

Sans se précipiter dans ses paroles, il susurra:

« -Saviez-vous que certains balkans sont musulmans ~ ?

-... Ivan, non.

-Bien sûr que да ~

-Putain...»

C'est ainsi que Tchétchénie se retrouva à amicaliser avec les balkans musulmans.

Pourquoi pas Daghestan ou Ingouchie furent les questions les plus posées, mais Russie semblait confiant dans son stratagème donc personne ne s'opposa, à part peut-être Adyguée dont la jalousie ressortait dans ces moments là.

Mais tout le monde se le demandait: comment ça allait se passer ?

Ils eurent leur réponse quelques jours plus tard, quand Nej eu à porter sa plus belle tenu de emo et aller s'installer à une table d'un restaurant.

« -Ouais donc ton plan c'est un speed dating.

-Écoute Ali, je sais que tu es en colère contre moi pour les frontières mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dénigrer mes plans géniaux !

-Alors premièrement, si, et deuxièmement, ton plan n'a rien de génial.

-Surtout que parmi les balkans y a... », Commença Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie avant de se taire, tout de suite plus amusé.

« -Chut ! Y a le premier balkan ou plutôt LA première ! »

Ils firent tous ce que Daghestan leur demanda et chuchotèrent entre eux en cachant leurs visages avec les cartes de menu pour paraître plus discrets.

Un peu plus à l'écart, Albanie s'installa face à Tchétchénie. Les deux demeurèrent dans un silence total, ne semblant pas vouloir se connaître plus que ça et faire passer l'heure.

Mais Nej se souvint des motivations de Russie et se décida à amicaliser avec l'albanaise.

« -Donc... Moi c'est Nej et toi ?

-Aleksia.

-Enchanté Aleksia. »

Et ils se turent de nouveau.

Il n'y avait aucun malaise dans leur silence, juste... De l'ennui.

Tous les deux ignoraient pourquoi ils sont là, qu'est ce qui les avait poussé à accepter cette rencontre et même qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de partir. Mais ils restaient là, se regardant dans les yeux, sans un sourire, juste blasés.

Mais le caucasien dû se résoudre à reprendre la conversation en voyant le sourire et l'aura sombre de Russie.

« -Heu... Alors t'es musulmane...?

-Effectivement, ça te pose un problème ? »

La jeune fille se mit tout de suite sur la défensive, surprenant le tchétchène qui la rassura avant de se faire possiblement tuer.

« -Nullement ! Je suis aussi musulman !

-Oh... Mais tu es une république de Russie non ? Il est pas orthodoxe normalement ?

-Si mais je n'ai pas toujours été sa république. Turquie m'avait sous sa tutelle aussi et Daghestan était déjà musulman donc j'ai été influencé.

-Je vois... Ça me rassure que tu le sois, d'habitude les européens ne nous apprécient pas et se méfient beaucoup...

-Tu n'a pas à t'en faire, Ivan n'a vraiment rien contre les musulmans lui, au contraire si non il n'en aurait pas autant chez lui. »

Au final, ils finirent par bien s'entendre et parlèrent jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Albanie retourna chez elle sans oublier d'échanger son numéro avec son nouvel ami.

« -Bravo Nej, t'es génial ! » S'exclama Russie en le serrant dans ses bras.

« -Je pense toujours que c'est un mauvais plan » , Pesta Sibérie qui voyait mal le fait que SONT Tchétchénie "flirt" avec des pseudo européens.

La groupe russe retourna chez lui où Kazakhstan, Géorgie, Arménie et Biélorussie les attendaient pour finir la soirée avec un bon film qui n'est pas américain parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aime les États-Unis.

 **J'aime mes OCs, surtout Tchétchénie.**

 **Et j'aime les OCs de mon amie, surtout Serbie et Croatie.**

 **Et avec la politique actuelle de la Russie, je me suis dis qu'une histoire sur les balkans et Russie serait pas mal seulement, je ne savais pas comment utiliser Russie, surtout avec les musulmans, donc je me suis intéressée à Tchétchénie.**

 **Pour être encore plus précise, actuellement la Russie utilise la Tchétchénie pour se rapprocher des pays musulmans (et ça marche plutôt bien visiblement, y a qu'à voir Syrie, Libye et Turquie).**

 **Donc j'ai pris Tchétchénie les autres caucasiens pour cette histoire.**

 **Je vais aussi publier tous les chapitres à la suite puisque j'ai fini cette fanfic.**

 **C'est tout.**

 **Bonne lecture :)**


	2. Bosnie

Le lendemain, Nej se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête.

Hier soir, il se souvenait avoir bu de l'alcool, Géorgie l'ayant encouragé, puis plus rien.

Au moins il ne s'est pas réveillé avec quelqu'un dans son lit, c'est un bon début.

Malgré la douleur dans son crâne, il eu le courage d'affronter la lumière de son téléphone portable.

Bon, maintenant qu'il a eu une nouvelle amie, il va pas tout gâcher hein !

 **De** : Nej

 **À** : Aleksia

 _Bonjour. Bien dormie ? )_

"La parenthèse n'était pas nécessaire je pense..." se dit-il avant de se lever de son lit et de se préparer.

Il descendit au salon où se trouvaient déjà Sibérie et Kazakhstan en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

« -Bonjour Nej, que souhaite-tu manger ? » Demanda Anki.

« -N'importe quoi fera l'affaire, merci снежинка*.»

Le sibérien rougit au surnom mais hocha la tête et déposa une assiette de oladi*.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ingouchie entra à son tour dans le salon en baillant et murmurant un simple "bonjour" avant de s'installer à table.

Il n'eut même pas à demander ce qui lui ferait plaisir que Kazakhstan déposa une assiette de oladi avec un supplément sucre glace et une tasse de thé à côté.

« -Merci Kumara... » , remercia le brun en déposant un baiser sur la joue du kazakh.

Au fur et à mesure, le reste des caucasiens débarquèrent au salon, Russie et Biélorussie les derniers.

Tchétchénie fût le premier à sortir de table, ne souhaitant en aucun cas se faire influencer par sa supposée famille et finir aussi timbré qu'eux.

Il constata qu'Albanie avait répondue à son message et s'empressa de lui écrire à son tour.

 **De** : Aleksia

 **À** : Nej

 _Bonjour. Oui ça va, je me suis disputée avec Croatie hier donc ça m'a un peu empêché de dormir à cause de la rage mais rien de grave._ _Et toi ?_

 **De** : Nej

 **À** : Aleksia

 _C'est vrai que Croatie est agaçant..._ _J'ai été forcé à boire de l'alcool par ma prétendue famille (notamment Géorgie) donc j'ai mal à la tête._ _Affreusement mal..._

 **De** : Aleksia

 **À** : Nej

 _Ah merde..._ _Boit du café puis va dans un endroit calme et met une compresse froide sur ton front. Ça devrait passer._

 **De** : Nej

 **À** : Aleksia

 _Je vais faire ça ouais..._ _Merci pour le conseil même si ça va être compliqué de trouver un endroit calme avec ma famille de dégénérés._

 **De** : Aleksia

 **À** : Nej

 _Je connais ça même si c'est pas vraiment ma famille._ _Bonne chance. :)_

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se mit en tête d'appliquer les conseils de l'albanaise. Après avoir demandé à son admirateur number one de lui préparer un café très amer, il monta dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu.

Anki entra dans la pièce quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de café fumante qu'il déposa sur la table basse à côté de Nej.

« -Tout va bien ? »Lui demanda-t-il, inquiet.

«-Mal à la tête. Je hais Géorgie.

-Tu veux de l'aspirine ?

-Non c'est bon, je vais juste me reposer un peu, ça finira bien par passer. »

La région du froid hocha la tête puis s'avança vers la porte. Il s'arrêta soudainement et hésita quelques secondes avant de revenir auprès du caucasien et déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -N'hésite pas à m'appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose... »

Tchétchénie rougit, ne s'attendant pas à cet élan d'affection, et acquiesça.

Anki sortit de la pièce et le noiraud s'endormit enfin, ignorant du mieux possible les imbéciles qui criaient dans la demeure.

Mais son repos ne dura pas car à peine deux heures après qu'il ai plongé dans un sommeil profond, les grandes mains de sa nation le secouèrent par les épaules pour le réveiller.

« -NEJ ! Debout, tu as du travail ! » Brailla le russe.

« -C'EST BON CONNARD, J'SUIS RÉVEILLÉ PUTAIN !

-Parfait ! Prépare toi, tu va rencontrer Bosnie !

-Mais laisse moi tranquille bordel !

-Je peux pas, je dois exercer mon pouvoir et ça sera par toi que ça va passer ! »

"Génial" se dit le caucasien, fatigué de toutes ces enfantillages entre Russie et États-Unis.

Et bien sûr, c'est lui qui en subit les conséquences !

Injustice.

Un jour, il se vengera.

Son corps fût lourdement traîné par terre jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ivan lui laissa des vêtements propre et il dû se préparer mais juste pour agacer sa nation, il prit le plus de temps possible avant de ressortir.

« -T'es en retard là !

-Je sais et il ne faudrait pas que je le sois encore plus non ? » Dit le noiraud avec sarcasme.

Ivan poussa un petit cri aiguë mais ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur le temps perdu et sortit de la maison en traînant sa république avec lui.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant avec dix minutes de retard et en regardant à travers la vitre, ils aperçurent Bosnie en train de jouer avec ses couverts, visiblement énervé d'attendre.

« -Bonne chance camarade ! » Déclara le russe avant de le pousser dans l'établissement, le rejoignant quelques minutes après avec pour seul déguisement une chapka et une ridicule moustache.

Le caucasien soupira puis s'assit en face de Bosnie qui sursauta, ne l'ayant pas aperçu.

« -Привет.

-Zdravo... »

Le petit semblait déjà intimidé par lui, c'est un bon début.

« -Moi c'est Tchétchénie, enchanté.

-Enchanté aussi, j'suis Bosnie...

-Alors Bosnie... Tu as quel âge ? »

Le bosniaque semblait être très mal à l'aise face à la république russe musulmane. Il n'oubliait pas que Nej est ami avec Russie qui est déjà très dangereux et terrifiant alors ensembles, ils sont sûrement à éviter.

Il a déjà entendu parler du tchétchène que ce soit de Croatie ou même des autres nations, mais l'avoir face à lui...

Il ne s'y attendait juste pas.

« -Je... J'ai 19 ans », répondit Boro en baissant les yeux.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes.

Le silence était très inconfortable pour le Balkan alors il décida de le briser et essayer de faire passer le temps:

« -Tu... Pourquoi est-ce que tu voulais me rencontrer ?

-Pour les intérêts de Russie, tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus... Ni d'avoir peur de moi.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi !

-Tu tremble plus que les baltes.

-Oui bon ok, j'ai un peu peur...»

Nej laissa échapper un léger rire, amusé par les réactions du jeune slave. Il essaya de le mettre à l'aise en lui souriant un peu plus et ils purent discuter tranquillement, comme il l'avait fait avec Albanie.

Bosnie et elle se ressemblent un peu d'ailleurs.

Tout les deux avec cet air triste et esseulé...

 ***Flocon de Neige.** ***Les oladis sont en quelque sorte des pancakes, sauf qu'ils sont pas préparés de la même manière, ni avec les mêmes ingrédients et ils sont russes.**


	3. Turquie

Cette journée commençait mal. Vraiment mal.

D'abord, Algérie est passé lui dire bonjour en criant littéralement dans ses oreilles qu'il l'aimait, ensuite Libye a fait sa crise de schizophrénie et c'est lui qui a dû la gérer car apparemment il est le plus prédisposé à le faire.

Et maintenant il apprend qu'il va devoir voir Turquie !

Pas qu'il n'apprécie pas son ancien tuteur, au contraire, mais ce-dernier l'avait abandonné aux mains de Russie donc il n'est pas prêt de lui pardonner aussi facilement.

Mais là, il n'a pas d'autres choix que de le voir et ça l'enrage beaucoup. Il est à la fois content et énervé.

« -Allez Nej ! Je pensais que tu l'adorais Sadiq ! » Dit Russie.

« -Je t'encule Ivan, et bien profond...

-C'est lui qui t'a enculé pendant ta crise d'indépendance ! » Se moqua Adyguée.

Nej grogna puis sortit de la maison en claquant la porte et se dirigea vers le restaurant où son ancien tuteur l'attendait.

Il entra dans l'établissement et s'assit face à Turquie en silence, les yeux fermés.

L'oriental souria à celui qu'il considère encore comme un fils et prit la parole:

« -Je suis content de te voir !

-Tu me verrais plus souvent si tu ne m'avais pas abandonné aux mains de Russie. »

Sadiq soupira. Il s'attendait à ce que Nej remette ce sujet sur le tapis et pourtant, il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt à en parler.

Déjà par honte pour avoir faiblit face à Russie, mais aussi à cause des regrets qui sont restés ancrés dans sa peau depuis qu'il a abandonné ses enfants.

« -Écoute, je ne pouvais pas te garder ni toi, ni les autres ! Et crois moi, j'aurais aimé être votre père mais les circonstances ont fait que non et j'en suis désolé.

-Dis moi QUELLES circonstances ! Tu parle beaucoup mais sans jamais donner d'explications ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon père m'a abandonné ! On veut tous savoir ! »

Le tchétchène laissa finalement ses émotions ressortir. Tout ce temps passé à ressasser cette époque où il faisait encore confiance à son entourage l'avait détruit petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête d'accorder sa foi à qui que ce soit.

Ce brusque changement avait surpris les autres caucasiens et pas qu'un peu.

Avant d'être sous domination russe, Tchétchénie était plus joyeux que ça, plus aimant avec sa famille.

Il a fallut que l'un de ses proche l'abandonne pour qu'il change de comportement.

« -Nej » , commença le turc, « Tu sais bien que je vous aime tous, que vous me manquez, mais...

-Mais quoi ?! » Reprit le tchétchène sur un ton de reproche, « Tu as trop peur ? Peur de Russie ? Je ne te connaissais pas aussi lâche !

-Si je suis lâche comme tu dis, je ne me serais jamais opposé à lui pour t'aider pendant ta guerre d'indépendance !

-Et tu sais quoi ? C'est la seule fois où j'ai eu l'impression que tu me soutenais ! La seule putain de fois !

-Je ne peux pas toujours être derrière toi ! Reprend toi Nej, tu n'es plus un enfant !

-Ça je le sais, je n'ai pas eu u'e enfance correcte parce que personne ne m'a protégé ! Moi, Ingouchie, et tous les autres ! On a tous grandis dans les guerres et le sang parce que personne n'a jamais prit soin de nous à part Hourri ! »

Turquie se tut, ne trouvant plus rien à répliquer.

C'est vrai ça, à cause de leurs stupides querelles entre nations "adultes", les autres n'ont pas pu vivre correctement .

Plus ils grandissent, plus ils oublient que, derrière la nation qu'ils représentent, il y a aussi un humain. Une personne avec un cœur, des organes, un corps, des sentiments, des émotions.

Ils ont toujours négligé ça.

« -Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça a été douloureux de grandir dans un environnement pareil sans personne pour nous guider... On a dû se soutenir entre nous et s'aider mutuellement mais nous n'étions encore que des ados, on ne savait pas comment faire et on avait peur...», déclara Tchétchénie.

Un silence s'installa entre eux avant que le noireaud n'ajoute:

« -Tu me manquais, beaucoup... Et j'étais content de te revoir lors de ta visite en Russie et... Je ne suis jamais venu te parler parce que... Parce que je t'en voulais encore mais... Mais je t'admire toujours autant, tu restera toujours mon père quoiqu'il arrive parce que tu es le seul qui me reste...

-Nej...

-Laisse moi finir bon sang ! Malgré le fait que j'adore Ivan, je ne le considère pas plus qu'un ami proche, il ne sera jamais ce que tu as été pour moi alors s'il te plaît... Prend soin de nous comme tu l'as fais avant ! »

Les larmes commencèrent à dévaler les joues du caucasien et Sadiq n'hésita pas une seule seconde pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter.

Il n'a vu que très rarement son fils dans un état pareil et ça ne lui avait pas manqué.

« -Du calme Nej... Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte bien plus tôt...

-Oui, tu aurais dû ! »

Il resserra son étreinte contre le plus jeune et lui embrassa le front.

« -Je te promet de prendre soin de toi, de vous à partir de maintenant, et même Russie ne pourra rien faire contre ! »

Ils restèrent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, pendant de longues minutes avant de se quitter avec la promesse de se revoir en compagnie du reste de la famille comme avant.

Ce soir là, Tchétchénie rentra avec un poid en moins sur le cœur, signe de délivrance de tous ces non-dits et mauvais souvenirs datant d'une époque révolue mais bien ancrée en chacun d'entre eux.


	4. Grèce

« -JE FAIS GRÈVE !

-QUOI ?! MAIS T'AS PAS LE DROIT !

-BIEN SÛR QUE SI ! ET JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

C'est ainsi que Russie se retrouva bloqué dans son plan.

Si Tchétchénie n'y participe plus alors ça n'a pas de sens !

« -Et puis ça sert plus à rien, des balkans musulmans y en a pas une dizaine » Déclara Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie en étalant du vernis sur ses ongles.

« -Oui mais...

-C'est qui le suivant normalement ? » Interrogea Ossétie-du-Nord.

« -Grèce...

-Le zoophile là ?

-Il n'est pas zoophilie Nassouh...

-Bah il aime les chats donc t'as qu'à envoyé Ingouchie. »

Et ce fût le déclic.

« -Merci Adyguée, je t'aime ! » S'exclama le slave avant de se précipiter à l'étage où dort sa république.

Il enfonça la porte de la chambre, faisant sursauter Ingouchie qui ne s'attendait pas à cette visite.

Ivan fouilla dans l'armoire puis balança des vêtements sur Ali qui l'interrogea du regard.

« -Tu va remplacer Tchétchénie pour aujourd'hui !

-Pardon ? »

Alors là, hors de question !

Déjà, il est toujours en colère contre Russie à propos de cette frontière entre lui et son frère, ensuite, ses plans sont totalement ridicules pour qu'il décide de les suivre !

« -Je ne te laisse pas le choix si non je donne une autre partie de tes terres à Ossétie-du-Nord ! » Menaça le slave.

Le brun se leva immédiatement de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en pestant contre sa nation.

Pas question qu'ils perdent encore une fois ses terres, qui seront remises à un enfoiré de surcroît. Non merci, ça ne marchera pas cette fois !

Une fois prêt, il suivit Russie jusqu'au restaurant habituel et s'assit face à Grèce pendant que le slave se trouvait une cachette.

Le Balkan bailla, ce qui énerva d'avantage Ali qui de un, ne voulait pas être là, et deux, la personne en face OSE bailler en sa présence !

C'est un scandale !

Si il baille c'est qu'il le trouve ennuyeux ! Et ils viennent à peine de se rencontrer !

« -Salut... C'est toi... Tchétchénie ? »

Décidément, cet individu fait tout pour l'énerver.

« -Non, je ne suis pas mon frère. Moi c'est Ingouchie.

-Ah... Jamais... Entendu parler... »

Le plus jeune enfonça ses ongles dans ses bras et serra les dents pour ne pas s'énerver.

Ce n'est vraiment pas sa journée.

Il aurait préféré passer deux heures à se disputer avec Ossétie-du-Nord plutôt que de devoir subir ÇA.

Mais brusquement, un autre sentiment le traversa à la vue d'une boule de poil noire.

Son cœur rata un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras avec une délicatesse qui jusque là, était inconnu de sa part.

« -C'est Hades... Un de mes... Chats...», dit Grèce en baillant pour une énième fois.

«-Il est... Adorable... »

Les chats...

L'un de se point faible.

C'est avec eux que Kazakhstan réussit à l'amadouer et bien qu'il déteste ça, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de dorloter ces créatures.

Pire encore, il en vient carrément à les vénérer parfois !

Il commença à caresser le ventre d'Hades qui ronronnait déjà.

Puis un autre chat arriva, puis un autre. Trois de plus, quatre, cinq, une dizaines !

Il avait l'impression de voir une armée bien organisée pour lui faire fondre le cœur.

« -D'où sortent tous ces chats !?

-Je crois... Qu'ils m'ont suivit... »

Oh bon sang, il ne résistera pas !

Et effectivement, son self-control lâcha et il se jeta sur eux pour les câliner.

Heracles l'observa un moment avec un aire dubitatif, puis se joignit à lui pour s'occuper de ses chats.

Cette passion commune pour les félins leur permit d'engager une conversation normale, tournant principalement autour des chats.

Un peu plus tard, Ingouchie rentra, satisfait de sa rencontre. Il s'est fait un nouvel ami, plus sympa et moins bizarre que sa famille, et qui aime presque les mêmes choses que lui.

« -Ali, tu es rentré ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » Lui demanda Kazakhstan.

L'ingouche ne répondit pas, observant le grand brun avec envie.

C'est la première en un mois qu'il ressent ça, d'habitude ça lui vient seulement quand il est de bonne humeur.

Il a vraiment dû apprécier cette rencontre avec Grèce pour être aussi content.

« -Kumara » , susurra le caucasien en passant ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, « Ça te dis de t'amuser un peu ce soir ? »

Kazakhstan rougit, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette initiative de son protégé et accessoirement, son petit ami, mais ne refusa pas.

Par contre, un autre ne semblait pas être d'accord...

« -ARRÊTE DE PERVERTIR MON PETIT FRÈRE !

-ON EST PAS FRÈRES ! »


	5. Macédoine-Monténégro

« -Je suis le seul à me dire que c'est une mauvaise idée d'y envoyer Kabardino-Balkarie...? »

Les autres Républiques firent non de la tête car Daghestan a raison, envoyer Kabardino-Balkarie "amicaliser" avec des enfants est la pire idée du monde.

Russie serait-il devenu fou ?

« -Je n'en serais pas arrivé là si Tchétchénie arrêtait de faire grève ! »

Le tchétchène lui répondit par un « Je t'encule » avant de se reconcentrer sur la télé qui de toute évidence est plus intéressante que les jérémiades de sa nation.

« -Bon » , reprit Ivan en ignorant sa république rebelle, « Tu es prêt Edil ?

-Faites moi confiance, je vais vous les détruire ces gosses !

-Et bah on est mal partit » , Dit Adyguée.

Ivan se retient de pleurer et garda son calme. Il réexpliqua le plan à sa république avant qu'ils ne se rendent tous les deux au restaurant.

Russie l'abandonna là, ayant autre chose à régler au plus vite, et Edil rejoignit les deux frères en train de discuter.

« -Salut les gosses ! »

La voix grave de Kabardino-Balkarie les surprit mais celui-ci les rassura en leur expliquant le pourquoi du comment.

« -Mais vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour devenir amis avec des enfants ? » Demanda Aleksandar qui n'avait pas du tout confiance en cet individu étrange.

« -C'est vrai ça, c'est louche ! » Ajouta Branko.

Le caucasien se figea un instant, le temps d'assimiler les informations puis s'exclama:

« -Je suis un pédophile ?!

-Pas si fort, vous allez avoir des problèmes ! »

Les deux enfants mirent leurs mains sur la bouche de plus âgé qui hocha la tête.

Ils libérèrent sa bouche et se rassirent à leurs places.

« -Dites moi, qui est Macédoine et qui est Monténégro ?

-Je suis Macédoine.

-Et moi, Monténégro, je m'appelle Branko et lui c'est Aleksandar ! Et vous ?

-Tout d'abord, on va se tutoyer et pour répondre à ta question, je suis Kabardino-Balkarie et mon nom est Edil.

-Mais pourquoi on est là concrètement ? Je ne pense pas que ça soit seulement pour être amis.

-Alors mon petit Macédoine, je suis là pour les intérêts de la mère patrie à savoir Russie, mais c'est chiant de rester presque deux heures dans un restau donc voilà ce que je vous propose, on va manger puis on sort s'amuser ! »

Si Monténégro n'avait pas hésité à dire oui, Macédoine était plus retissant mais son frère réussit à le convaincre et il finit pas céder.

Donc une fois avoir mangé leur repas bien évidemment aux frais de Russie, tous les trois sortirent du restaurants et allèrent s'amuser un peu dans Moscou.

Kabardino-Balkarie connaissait bien la ville puisqu'il fait partie du pays, mais les deux enfants la découvraient encore. À part peut-être Monténégro qui aime bien y passer du temps lorsque Russie le lui autorise, ce qui arrive très souvent.

Leur première destination fut la salle d'arcade. Edil et Branko se défoulaient sur les jeux tandis que Aleksandar passait la plupart du temps à les regarder jouer, trouvant leurs réactions plutôt amusantes.

Ensuite le plus âgé les emmena sur un bateau qui faisait juste le tour de l'île, mais c'était assez pour voir le Kremlin et d'autres infrastructures populaires de Moscou. La balade se termina plus ou moins mal puisque que Monténégro, beaucoup trop enthousiaste, tomba accidentellement dans l'eau. L'adulte censé être le plus mature parmi eux avait bien essayé de le remettre sur le bateau en sautant à son tour mais une fois dans l'eau, il s'est souvenu qu'il ne savait pas nagé.

Ils ont donc passé six minutes dans l'eau froide sous le regard désespéré mais inquiet de Macédoine avant de se faire repêcher par un autre bateau qui passait par là.

Leur balade terminée, Edil leur acheta à tous les trois des pirozhkis vendus par une sympathique vieille dame, avant de les raccompagner à l'aéroport et rentrer lui aussi chez lui. Complètement trempé et frigorifié. Monténégro aussi d'ailleurs.

« -Starfoullah, qu'est c't'as encore branlé pour te retrouver dans cet état toi ?! » Demanda Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie qui en a plus que marre de retrouver ses cousins dans un état déplorable après chaque rendez-vous.

« -Je me suis amusé mon chère Alvi !

-Oui bah amuse toi à prendre une douche maintenant, tu sens le chien mouillé !

-Arrête d'être méchant avec moi ! » Geignit l'autre avant de se décider à prendre une douche parce que c'est vrai qu'il sent pas la rose.

Surtout après avoir fait trempette dans de l'eau sale.


	6. Bulgarie

Ce matin, Emin s'était réveillé avec insouciance.

Pas de Ossétie-du-Sud pour le faire chier, une grande première, et la journée était belle, avec un grand soleil lumineux et un beau ciel bleu.

Il s'était levé de son lit pour se préparer puis était descendu dans la salle à manger pour petit déjeuner et comme à son habitude, il avait eu une dispute avec Ingouchie.

Mais sa bonne humeur matinale disparu lorsque Russie posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules, arborant un sourire trop innocent pour être vrai.

« -O~ssé~tie~

-... Fait chier. »

C'est comme ça qu'il s'est retrouvé sur la route du restaurant habituel avec un pack de yaourts sous le bras.

Les passants le regardaient d'un air étrange, se demandant qui est cette personne dont se dégageait ce qui ressemblait à des têtes de morts, et qui avait des yaourts dans les bras.

Certains reconnurent celui qui représente la république d'Ossétie-du-Nord mais la même question subsistait; que fait-il avec des yaourts ?

Non mais sérieusement, QUI dans ce monde de dégénérés se balade avec des yaourts dans les bras au lieu de les mettre dans un sac ?

Peu importe, c'est le cadet de ses soucis pour l'instant. Là, il va devoir mettre son masque de type sympa, ce qu'il n'est absolument pas, pour faire bonne impression à Bulgarie.

Face au restaurant, il inspira un grand coup, afficha un sourire plus faux que l'économie du pays, et expira avant de pousser la porte et s'asseoir en face du bulgare.

« -Salut, excuse moi pour le retard, je me suis pris la tête avec ma famille !

-Oh ce n'est rien, je connais ce genre de problèmes aussi. »

Premier objectif, faire bonne impression.

« -Si non » , commença l'ossète, « comment ça va ? Pas trop difficile le trajet jusqu'en Russie ?

-Pas plus compliqué que celui jusqu'en France crois moi, même les hôtesses de l'air font grève !

-Ça m'étonne même pas connaissance le personnage extravagant qu'est France.

-Haha ! Ça pour être extravagant, mais il est sympa. Toi aussi d'ailleurs, je pensais que j'aurais à faire à un genre de psychopathe comme Russie.

-C'est vrai que les autres ont tendance à croire que les républiques sont à l'image de leur nation. »

Premier point, check !

Il souria intérieurement satisfait de son effet. Débuter de cette manière permet toujours de prendre un certain contrôle sur son interlocuteur et cette technique, Emin ne la connait que trop bien à force de l'avoir pratiquée.

Le reste de la conversation se fera tout seule et avec fluidité, car le caucasien a confiance en ses capacités de beau parleur qui lui ont tant servies, surtout dans sa guerre avec Ingouchie.

Il aurait aimé ne pas y repenser en fin de compte. Ce conflit lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Ce nettoyage ethnique qu'il avait fait et dont son cousin avait souffert. Même si il l'admettra jamais, il regrettait ces actes considérés comme crimes de guerre par le reste du monde.

Mais ce qui le faisait encore plus enrager c'est de voir qu'Ingouchie ne se souciait pas de ces blessures qui resteront ancrées en lui pour toujours. Non, malgré sa fragilité et son corps peu endurant, il gardait la tête haute, le torse relevé, la férocité d'un vainakh et l'honneur d'un caucasien !

Pas comme lui...

« -Ossétie ? Est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta Tsvetan en voyant l'air préoccupé de son vis-à-vis.

« -Désolé, je pensais à un génocide.

-Quoi ? »

Le caucasien réalisa soudain ce qu'il venait de sortir sans réfléchir et écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

C'est pas bon niveau relationnel ça...

Et au vu de l'expression qu'affiche Bulgarie, ce sujet ne doit pas lui plaire.

Mais parfois l'honnêteté est le meilleur des choix, ou le pire, ça dépend des personnes qui vont accueillir cette vérité dans un coin de leur esprit et peut-être ne plus jamais l'oublier.

« -J'ai été responsable d'un génocide » , soupira Emin.

« -Ah... Bon...

-Ouais, envers les ingouches...

-Mais... Pourquoi...? »

C'est une bonne question ça: Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

Pourquoi avait-il fait du mal à une personne de sa propre famille ?

« -J'en sais rien... »

Le brun en face plissa légèrement les yeux, essayant de comprendre son interlocuteur. Tout ce qu'il vit fut un visage décomposé par des erreurs du passés. Des erreurs dont on se rappelle pour toujours.

Il le connait bien ce sentiment, il le voit très fréquemment, à chaque fois que Turquie viens s'excuser en pleurant auprès de lui pour tous les actes horribles qu'il a commit dans le passé.

Et Bulgarie sait à quel point c'est difficile de se remémorer de ces actes et encore plus à les assumer. Mais face à lui est assit un homme qui n'oubliera jamais ses erreurs et qui les assume au point d'en pleurer. Un homme qui fait preuve d'un courage immense pour se lever chaque matin en se disant qu'un jour, il avait tués tant d'hommes, donné tant d'enfants à manger aux porcs, fait fuir tant de femmes*. Un homme qui ose en parler en serrant les dents et en faisant confiance à une personne qu'il vient à peine de rencontrer.

Un homme fort, l'un de ces puissants guerriers qui font la fierté du Caucase.

« -Laissons le passé là où il est » , déclara le brun aux yeux verts en souriant, « Je sais que ça doit être dur à oublier car c'est un crime de guerre généralement impardonnable pour la victime, mais parfois, ne pas y penser autant que tu le fais peut faire du bien autant à toi qu'à ton ancien adversaire donc essaye de garder ça enfoui en toi sans vraiment oublier parce qu'il ne faut pas oublier pour ne plus refaire les mêmes erreurs.

-Je... », Ossétie ne sut quoi répondre, encore sous le coup de l'émotion.

Et puis des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues.

C'est pour ça.

C'est parce qu'il était jaloux qu'il avait fait ça.

C'est parce qu'il n'était pas aussi fort et fière qu'il avait fait du mal à une personne de sa propre famille.

Ingouchie sera plus courageux qu'il ne l'a jamais été.

« -Et surtout ne pas croire que tu es un lâche. Assumer tes actes fais de toi le plus courageux des hommes.

-Merci Bulgarie... »

En rentrant ce soir là, après sa rencontre avec le Balkan, Ossétie-du-Nord passa un moment à observer Ingouchie qui finit par s'énerver.

« -Qu'est ce que tu regarde Alanie. »

Cette manière méprisante de prononcer son nom...

« -Rien, c'est juste que ta tête me répugne un peu plus chaque jours.

-Parce que tu crois que t'es mieux ? Même les porcs ne voudraient pas de toi comme nourriture.* »

Cette pique bien méritée...

« -Par contre ils ont l'air d'apprécier les musulmans faiblards.

-Connard.

-Salaud. »

Cette rivalité de longue date...

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils commenceront à se pardonner.

 ***Le conflit armée entre l'Ossétie-du-Nord et l'Ingouchie eu lieu du 30 Octobre au 6 Novembre 1992. Il débuta d'abord par la rafle du peuple ingouche vivant en Ossétie-du-Nord qui fit 600 morts ingouches. C'était un génocide, considéré aujourd'hui comme un crime de guerre.** ***D'après ma mère (qui a dû assister à ça puisque la Tchétchénie et l'Ingouchie c'est à côté) les forces de l'ordre ossètes maltraitaient les ingouches et l'un de leur acte le plus barbare fût de donner des corps d'enfants ingouches à manger aux porcs.**


	7. Roumanie

« -Bien ! Bulgarie c'est fait, à Roumanie maintenant ! Qui est partant ? »

La question de Russie précéda un grand silence.

Personne ne voulait y aller, Tchétchénie encore moins, il fait toujours grève.

Donc encore une fois, l'un d'entre eux sera choisi au hasard.

« -Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie !

-Et merde ! »

Le désigné lâcha des jurons qui en feraient rougir Japon.

Géorgie le réprimanda en lui criant d'être en raccord avec son apparence mais ça ne fit qu'enrager le blond encore plus qui commença à se disputer avec le sud-caucasien.

Mais Russie ne s'en soucia pas, bien trop préoccupé par ses plans d'expansion.

« -Dépêche toi Alvi !

-Oh ta gueule toi, tu fais chier avec tes envies de domination !

-Pas de domination mais D'EXPANSION. »

Le blond recommença à râler et Ivan le tira par le col de sa chemise jusqu'au restaurant puisqu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir y aller de sa propre volonté.

Il le poussa dans l'établissement puis enfila un long manteau sombre qui cache la moitié de son visage avant d'entrer à son tour.

Le caucasien s'assit en grognant en face de Roumanie puis se tut. Hors de question qu'il sympathise avec des cons juste pour le bon plaisir de sa nation, il a autre chose à foutre de sa vie.

Le roux engagea la conversation en premier, ne voulant pas rester dans un silence gênant.

« -Salut...?

-Ouais.

-Hem... Donc... C'est Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie c'est ça ?

-Nan c'est Staline, ça se voit pas ?

-Pas la peine d'être désagréable... »

Ce rendez-vous était mal partie.

Mais Roumanie ne perdit pas espoir ! Lui il aime se faire de nouveaux amis, et ce blond aux vêtements excentrique et avec un caractère exécrable le deviendra !

Alors une fois que le serveur déposa leur plats face à eux, il reprit son courage à deux mains et essaya à nouveau de parler avec l'autre. Mais rien y fait, le blond refusait de communiquer correctement avec lui, ne répondant que par des « Hm » , "

« Ouais » et « Cool» .

De désespoir, Vladimir soupira, n'ayant plus aucune idée pour faire réagir la république russe.

Est-ce qu'ils sont tous aussi farouches chez Russie ? En voyant leur nation, ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

« -Communique s'il te plaît, je m'ennuie autant que dans un goulag ! » Se plaignit le roux.

Alvi poussa un cri indigné.

Le comparer à un goulag ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il est bien plus raffiné que ces camps de travail sans aucune classe !

« -Me compare pas à ces merde dégueulasse, non mais !

-Désolé, je voulais pas te vexer...

-Bah t'as fais tout l'inverse ! Et puis pourquoi tu me parle de goulag, ça fait un moment que ces machin ne sont plus en fonctionnement ! À part peut-être chez Tchétchénie... »

L'image des caucasiens que le roumain avait dans la tête devint encore plus glauque qu'au début.

Donc ces dégénérés ont encore des goulags fonctionnels chez eux ? C'est bon à savoir, il saura qui il ne faut pas énerver au moins.

« -Mais pourquoi ça te fais tiquer comme ça ? »

Alvi croisa les bras à la question et prit un air renfrogné.

Pourquoi évoquer les goulags l'emmerde ?

C'est en grande partie à cause d'Ouzbekistan qui l'avait fait chier dans le temps.

Mais l'autre raison, c'est sa propre déportation.

« -Parce que j'ai été déporté dans un goulag pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. »

Roumanie écarquilla les yeux, surprit par cette confession.

Il ne pensait pas que Russie enverrait ses propres républiques dans un lieu aussi terrible qu'un goulag. Déjà qu'il n'est pas apprécié par les autres nations, il envoie ses seuls alliés dans des camps de travaux forcé.

« -Je sais à quoi tu pense » , reprit le blond, « Et tu te trompe. Ivan avait une très bonne raison de m'envoyer dans cet endroit et je ne lui en veut pas. À l'époque, la paranoïa avait prit possession de tout le monde, on avait tous peur que l'un de nos voisins ou amis soit au final un allié du troisième Reich, surtout Russie. Donc quand les nazis sont arrivés dans le Caucase, il a prit des mesures de sécurité le plus rapidement possible, et son premier ordre fut de nous envoyer moi, Ingouchie et Tchétchénie dans des goulags pour protéger les autres. »

Difficile d'en vouloir à une personne qui vous a fait du mal dans le seul but de se protéger et de protéger les autres.

Pendant cette guerre, il était hors de question de prendre un quelconque risque et l'URSS l'avait bien compris. Alors même si ça en a fait souffrir certains, c'était justifié.

Russie ne pouvait pas laisser de supposés traîtres vivre chez lui sans prendre des mesures préventives. Assurer la sécurité de ses sœurs et le reste de sa famille était sa priorité, tant pis si ses républiques le haïssent juste après.

Vladimir écouta l'histoire sans le couper. À chaque phrase prononcée par le caucasien, il découvrait une autre facette de son ancien bourreau. Lui apparut en tête, le visage d'un homme brisé qui ne souhaite que la prospérité de sa famille. L'image de Russie.

Il ne pensait pas le slave comme ça, lui qui habituellement aime effrayer les autres, parfois sans le vouloir.

« -Tu l'aime beaucoup ? » Demanda le Balkan.

« -Bien sûr, c'est ma nation, c'est lui qui prend soin de moi !

-Et... Il le fait bien ?

-Plus que certains pourraient se l'imaginer. »

C'était donc ça...

Russie n'est pas aussi cruel que la plupart d'entre eux auraient pu se l'imaginer.

Une fois l'heure passée, Karatchaïévo-Tcherkessie se pressa de rentrer chez lui parce que l'hiver russe est terrible.

Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta face à une petite boutique de jouets dont les vitrines laissaient apercevoir des peluches d'animaux.

Il fut particulièrement attiré par celle du chat brun avec beaucoup de poils.

Elle ressemble à Russie.


	8. Slovénie

Tous étaient anxieux.

Aujourd'hui est un autre jour de "speed dating" et Tchétchénie fait toujours grève.

Ivan, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé de solution pour palier à ce problème, choisira encore l'un d'entre eux pour mener à bien son projet.

Ils étaient alignés face à leur nation, le stress palpitant dans leur poitrine, sauf Ingouchie qui était occupé sur son téléphone portable.

Russie les jaugea pendant quelques minute avant de leur tourner le dos.

Il a prit sa décision.

« -Adyguée !

-Putain de TA RACE ! »

Les autres soupièrent de soulagement, surtout Daghestan qui avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis le début.

C'est finalement le plus chiant d'entre eux qui sera envoyé en corvée. Et tant mieux, moins ils l'entendent, plus ils se portent bien.

Adyguée sortit de la grande maison en proférant des insultes envers sa famille, suivit de Russie qui souriait comme à son habitude, sans se soucier des conséquences de ses actes.

Non parce qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être exploités dans le Caucase !

Il arriva devant le restaurant et entra sans attendre Ivan qui de toute façon, ne s'attirait que des problèmes.

Il s'assit face une jeune femmes à peine sortie de l'adolescence et lui sourit pour faire bonne impression.

« -Bonsoir, tu es Slovénie ?

-En effet c'est bien moi. Adyguée ?

-Oui mais tu peux m'appeler Nassouh.

-Dans ce cas fais de même avec moi, je suis Hanka.

-C'est un joli prénom ça. Si non, comment ça va ?

-Je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. »

Au moins elle est honnête.

Et lui non plus n'a pas envie d'être ici mais il a pas le choix et puis c'est moche de laisser une jeune femme en plan comme ça.

Donc il passera cette heure avec Hanka et tant pis pour le temps perdu qu'il aurait pu consacrer à son développement économique, la galanterie avant tout.

Et puis ce n'est pas Serbie donc pas de risque de finir castré par une pelle. Quoique, Hanka peut être dangereuse aussi...

En fait, faut se méfier des ex-Yougoslaves mêmes si le Caucase n'est pas mieux.

Nassouh engagea la discussion avec des banalités, savoir ce que la jeune fille avait fait de sa journée, si elle allait bien, comment se porte sa famille.

Et ses réponses étaient plutôt innatendus.

« J'ai espionnée les germaniques » , « Je suis amoureuse » et « Une famille ? J'ai une famille moi ? » .

Russie lui avait bien parlé du phénomène sur le chemin du restaurant, mais il ne pensait pas que l'amour qu'elle porte aux germaniques était aussi terrible.

Elle ne parlait que d'eux !

De la dernière composition d'Autriche, des blagues de Prusse, des préparatifs d'Allemagne pour les futurs meetings. Son discours était si intense qu'Adyguée ne réussi pas à l'ignorer, il était captivé par les mots de la Balkan, faut dire qu'elle les manie bien, mais parler d'autre chose lui ferait tout aussi plaisir. Vraiment plaisir. Pas que les germaniques ne l'intéresse pas, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas envie de finir comme Slovénie à vouer un amour inconsidérable à Allemagne ou Prusse.

C'est limite de la propagande ce qu'elle fait.

« -Dis Hanka, aurais-tu un autre sujet de conversation ? Parle moi de toi, de ton histoire, je trouve ça bien plus intéressant !

-Mh, oui bien sûr mais je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur moi.

-Je suis sûr que si !

-J'aime les germaniques et l'argent.

-Ok, parlons argent. »

Le côté capitaliste du caucasien ressortit en entendant le mot "argent". Enfin quelqu'un qui lui ressemble. Bon, Tchétchénie aussi aime l'argent mais ce n'est pas autant que lui et puis il a pas envie d'être comparé à son cousin qu'il n'aime pas.

« -Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur l'argent » , Dit Hanka d'une voix monotone.

« -Pas faux... Et si tu me parlais de Yougoslavie ? »

Le nom de son ancienne grande sœur la fit légèrement sursauter. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à dire sur Yougoslavie non plus, Serbie avait plus d'affinités avec elle. Mais ce dont elle se souvient c'est bien sa guerre d'indépendance. Certes ça n'a duré qu'une dizaine de jours mais elle n'est pas prête de l'oublier.

Sa propre sœur avait envoyé son armée contre elle pour l'empêcher de partir, et Zdenka aussi d'ailleurs ! Heureusement, Croatie l'avait soutenu et elle a fini par être libre.

Mais maintenant qu'elle y pense, elle s'est séparée de sa famille.

Une famille on en a qu'une seule et elle...

Elle n'est peut-être pas la seule mais s'en rappeler était quand même... Honteux.

« -T'inquiète, moi j'suis prêt à tout pour me débarrasser de ma famille » , Déclara Adyguée, « Ils sont tellement chiant et étouffant !

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont favorisés par Russie alors que je suis mis de côté et ça m'emmerde !

-Mais... Peut-être que c'est juste une impression que tu as.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'une nation favorise un de ses territoires plus qu'un autre.

-Tu connais Tchétchénie ?

-Croatie m'a parlé de lui mais...

-Bah il gagne deux fois plus d'argent que tous les autres ! »

La blonde ne trouva rien à dire à cela. Elle y voyait une forme d'injustice oui, mais elle n'est pas concernée. Son argent à elle lui vient en grande partie de ses exportations de voitures et médicaments ainsi que du financement de l'union européenne, mais Russie n'en fait pas partit et ses républiques encore moins.

Mais il vend du blé, du gaz, du pétrole et autres en grande quantité donc son économie va de mieux en mieux.

Alors pourquoi il favorise une république plus qu'une autre ?

« -D'après lui, c'est des dédommagement de guerre mais je trouve ça quand même injuste ! » Pesta Nassouh.

« -Des dédommagement de guerre ? Envers Tchétchénie ?

-Bah ouais, t'es pas au courant ?

-Je sais juste qu'il y a eu une guerre dans le Caucase il y a longtemps.

-Ouais, t'es pas renseignée. Tchétchénie voulait son indépendance parce que l'URSS l'avait trop oppressé, mais Russie avait refusé et ils ont eu deux guerres. Ça a détruit presque toute la Tchétchénie, surtout Grozny, et il y a eu plusieurs morts enfin bref, dédommagements de guerre !

-Attend, je comprend pas, Russie a fait une guerre... Contre soi-même ?

-Quoi ? Non il a fait une guerre contre Tchétchénie !

-Mais c'est pareil non ? Je veux dire... Vous êtes tous russes.

-On ne l'a pas toujours étés, Russie nous a annexé pendant la guerre du Caucase et étrangement, il n'y a jamais eu de dédommagements de guerre après ça ! »

Non, Ingouchie et surtout Tchétchénie, on étés considérés comme les principaux héros.

Certes Nej les avait protégé en subissant les coups d'Ivan et ça lui fait toujours du mal à l'admettre, mais lui aussi a combattu.

Le côté Ouest, c'est lui qui l'avait débarrassé des russes, et tout seul en plus !

Lui aussi mérite des dédommagements de guerre...

L'heure passa et Adyguée raccompagna Slovénie jusqu'à l'aéroport avant de rentrer à son tour.

Il ouvrit à peine la porte que Russie lui sauta dessus pour se protéger des deux frères Vainakh.

Décidément, il se demande toujours ce qu'il fait parmi ces dégénérés. Même si il est pas mieux.


	9. Serbie

Le mauvais pressentiment de Daghestan se confirma.

Hier, lorsque Adyguée était rentré, Ivan leur avait dit qu'il ne restait plus que deux balkans avant la fin de cette mascarade.

Mais Tchétchénie était bien décidé à continuer sa grève.

Donc pour le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui, ce fut lui que Russie choisit.

Ça aurait put être pire. Ce n'est peut-être pas le BTT dont il est fan mais Serbie est sympa quand même.

Bon après, il peut pas prédire si il se recevra un coup de pelle sur la tête ou pas mais c'est qu'un détail !

Oui.

Un détail...

Donc il se rendit avec enthousiasme sur le lieu du rendez-vous qui est le restaurant habituel.

Son insouciance avait surpris plus d'un. Tout le monde connaît plus ou moins le caractère de Serbie, elle ne se laisse pas marcher dessus et si quelque chose ne lui plaît pas HOP coup de pelle !

Et Daghestan a le don d'agacer son entourage, même si ça ne sera jamais pire qu'Adyguée.

Mais peu importe, le principal concerné avait confiance en soi-même, et Russie aussi d'ailleurs puisqu'il ne l'a même pas suivit pour le surveiller.

Il arriva au restaurant et se pressa pour rejoindre Serbie qui l'attendait à une table. Cette dernière ne semblait pas vouloir se retrouver là mais l'argument "Russie" a dû la convaincre puisque ces deux là sont si proches.

Même si elle doit supporter un insupportable énergumène pour que ses relations s'améliore avec son principal allié, elle le fera. Parole de serbe !

« -Ma petite Zdenya !

-Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule.

-Tu me fais de la peine là ! »

La brune roula des yeux en soupirant. Elle ne va pas tenir cette heure, vraiment. Peut-être que si elle pense à autre chose pendant que monsieur casse ovaires parle, elle se fera un peu moins chier...

Impossible, il parle beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer sur autre chose.

Elle aurait bien voulut lui dire de se taire mais premièrement c'est malpoli, et deuxièmement, elle a pas envie de prendre le risque de dégrader ses relations avec Russie.

Et puis quoi encore, elle en a rien à faire d'être malpoli et puis Russie ne risque pas de lui en vouloir d'avoir remit à sa place un imbécile !

« -Daghestan, tu parle trop.

-Ouch ! Tu me fais du mal ! » Plaisanta le brun.

Il ne semblait absolument pas vexé par la petite pique de la Serbe, ça l'amusait même.

Il avait à plusieurs reprises discuté avec Zdenka et même si elle est pas très bavarde, c'est une fille plutôt sympa, malgré les coups de pelle qu'il reçoit à chaque fois qu'il devient trop envahissant.

« -Si non, comment ça se passe avec Kosovo ? J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient leur propre armée. »

Serbie se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas parler de Kosovo qui l'emmerde à n'importe quel moment pour avoir son indépendance.

« -Effectivement » , déclara-t-elle dans un soupir de désespoir, « Et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer.

-C'est sûr que c'est chiant, mais si t'as besoin Russie peut t'aider hein, et moi aussi d'ailleurs ! » Dit le caucasien avec enthousiasme.

« -Toi ? Tu n'es même pas un pays.

-Je suis une république, l'une des plus féroce du Caucase, et avec une armée qui n'abandonne jamais un combat sans avoir vaincu l'adversaire.

-Kosovo en tremble de peur » , ironisa la balkan.

« -Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ! »

Évidemment, ça le faisait rire d'être sous-estimé comme ça. Lui il connaît sa vraie valeur, le reste du Caucase aussi, il n'a pas besoin de le prouver au reste du monde. Et puis si un jour une guerre éclate, il pourra faire des surpris.

La petite république de Russie qui en quelques minutes, aura tué plus de la moitié des soldats ennemis avec un simple glaive, personne ne s'y attendra.

Quant à Serbie, elle restait méfiante. Non, elle n'a sûrement pas peur de Daghestan, ce-dernier ne l'attaquerait jamais et elle le sait. Mais elle sait aussi que le Caucase a été sous la domination de plusieurs empires puissants et féroce comme l'empire Perse ou même le Royaume de Hourri, pour ensuite finir aux mains de Russie.

Les caucasiens sont réputés pour être de féroces guerriers. Agréable quand on est leur ami. Terrifiants si on est un ennemi.

« -Si non ma petite Zdenya, j'ai toujours voulu savoir quel tour de poitrine tu faisais ! »

Un coup de pelle vola et Daghestan rentra en sautillant, satisfait de sa petite rencontre, mais néanmoins avec une bosse sur la tête.

Quand il poussa la porte de la grande maison, tous les résidents le regardaient avec incrédulité.

« -Ça aurait pu être pire ! » Souria Assou.

« -Putain mais elle a un problème ou quoi !? » S'énerva Géorgie qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de s'occuper du sud-caucasien blessé.

« -Ha ha ! Je savais que tu m'aimais bien !

-Ta gueule et laisse moi faire espèce de con ! »

Anzor monta à l'étage pour se rendre dans la salle de bain et soigner Assou tandis que les autres russophones restèrent dans le salon, pas du tout intéressés par la santé de leur prétendu grand frère.

« -Quelle famille... » , chuchota Russie à Arménie qui rigola doucement.

En effet, c'est une drôle de famille.


	10. Croatie

C'était la dernière étape du plan de Russie, après ça ils seront tous libérés. Pour combien de temps ? Seul Allah connaît la réponse...

Mais pour l'instant, c'est comme si c'était le dernier jour.

Dernier jour mais toujours le même problème à savoir, Tchétchénie.

Ce dernier était obstiné à continuer sa grève jusqu'à nouvel ordre et Russie en a plus que marre.

Il est le principal pilier de son plan, sans lui, ça ne marchera pas !

« -Nej ! Arrête tes bêtises et va accomplir ta mission ! » S'énerva Ivan.

« -Même pas en rêve ! Surtout si c'est pour voir ce con !

-Mais il est gentil Croatie ! Bon ok, il a gâché mon plan de domination footbalistique et j'aurais dopé mes joueurs pour rien mais c'est du passé !

-J'ai dis NAN ! »

Ivan soupira, désespéré par ce comportement enfantin, puis tira la couverture qui recouvre sa république en proférant des menaces plus terribles les unes que les autres du genre « Je vais t'envoyer au goulag » , « Je vais donner tes terres à Adyguée » ou encore « Lève ton cul si tu veux pas que j'aille chercher Sibérie ! » ce qui eu l'effet escompté parce que Sibérie est terrifiant...

Le tchétchène accepta de se plier à la volonté de sa nation dont les menaces sont plus terrifiantes que les armes que normalement le traité de FNI lui interdit de concevoir.

Il se prépara puis se dirigea vers la sortie en essayant d'éviter Sibérie qui peut surgir de n'importe où.

« -Je ne serais pas là pour te surveiller mais je saurais TOUT, donc fais gaffe à toi ! » Ajouta le blond cendré.

Le noiraud ignora l'avertissement et sortit dans le froid de l'hiver russe sans oublier d'ajouter un « TA GUEULE » bien fort à l'encontre d'Ivan.

Et contrairement à ce qui était prévu, il décida de ne PAS se rendre à ce rendez-vous parce de un, il en a aucune envie, et de deux, il supporte pas Croatie.

Donc il s'engagea dans les rues de Moscou dans le but de faire passer le temps loin de ces idiots bruyant et insupportable.

Malgré ce que lui a dit Ivan, comment serait-il capables de savoir quels sont ses moindres faits et gestes ? Il n'a aucun moyen de le vérifier à part aller voir directement Croatie et lui demander mais c'est très peu probable que ça arrive vu "l'amour" que ces deux-là se portent.

Alors il est tranquille.

Il sortit son portable pour voir l'heure et soupira.

Franchement, le temps passe lentement. Encore deux heures et trois minutes avant vingt heures, il a intérêt à trouver de quoi s'occuper...

Il marcha en direction de la place rouge qui a la réputation d'être magnifique en hiver, avec la neige qui recouvre toute la place et les infrastructures.

La cathédrale Basile-Le-Bienheureux qui semble encore plus belle qu'à l'accoutumé.

Le Kremlin dont les couleurs vives ressortent bien avec la neige immaculée.

Moscou est une belle ville.

Mais une tache ingrate lui gacha cette vue de rêve.

« -Pourquoi t'es pas rentré chez toi ? » Grogna le tchétchène.

« -Nous étions censés nous voir pour au moins une heure mais comme tu n'es pas venu, j'ai décidé de me promener un peu. Quel heureux hasard de tomber sur toi. »

Il aurait aimé ne pas croiser Croatie qui a le don de titiller ses nerfs.

Peut-être que Russie garde vraiment un œil sur lui finalement...

Un soupir de désespoir franchit ses lèvres. Il continua sa promenade, maintenant suivit de Dragan qui a l'air determiné à passer cette heure en sa compagnie.

Leurs pas les menèrent au Bolshoy Kamenny sur lequel Nej s'attarda un peu pour observer le paysage.

L'eau qui passe sous le pont, les bateaux, la bûche qui dérive lentement sur la côte.

Le seul détail gênant est le croate à des côtés.

Mais bon, ça peut se régler très facilement, l'eau semble plutôt profonde et froide pour que quelqu'un s'y noie.

« -Si non, comment ça va depuis le dernier meeting ? » Demanda le brun dans une tentative de d'étendre l'atmosphère car il a l'étrange impression que l'eau se rapproche dangereusement de lui.

« -Bof, j'arrive pas à oublier leurs reproches, surtout ceux de États-Unis...

-Tu le connais, il ne réfléchit jamais avant de parler mais il n'est pas bien méchant.

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit. »

Un silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, chacun se rappelant de ce meeting où tout avait dérapé. Plus que d'habitude.

 _« -Alfred calme toi !_ _-Non ! J'en ai marre de ces putains de ruskies qui foutent la merde partout où ils passent ! Ça s'entre-tue entre eux, tuent des innocents dont le seul crime était d'aimer ! »_ _C'en fût trop pour Tchétchénie qui ne supportait pas que le sujet de l'homophobie chez lui soit évoqué._ _« -Je t'interdis de nous parler sur ce ton ! Parmi nous tous, t'es qu'un sale gosse pourri-gâté qui mérite qu'on le remette à sa place avec un bon gros coup de pied au cul ! » S'était énervé Russie._ _« -Moi au moins je flippe pas devant une de mes misérables républiques de terroristes ! »_ _Et personne n'avait réfléchit. Russie et Daghestan s'étaient jetés sur l'américain qui fût aidé par Danemark et Angleterre. Les autres essayaient de les séparer du mieux qu'ils pouvaient mais le slave et le caucasien étaient determinés à faire disparaître États-Unis de la surface de la terre._ _Un peu plus à l'écart, loin des regards trop curieux, Croatie essayait de calmer celui qu'il considère comme un ami._ _Nej n'avait pas eu le courage de rester parmi eux, toutes les accusations portées sur lui l'avaient complètement brisé. Juste le fait d'évoquer la répression de la liberté chez lui était trop douloureux à entendre._ _« -Shhh, calme toi..._ _-J'en ai marre... Ivan aurait mieux fait de me laisser partir, je ne lui attire que des ennuis !_ _-Ce n'est pas vrai, si il a fait une guerre pour te garder c'est bien qu'il le voulait non ? Et puis tout ça n'est pas ta faute tu m'entend ? »_ _"Ce n'est pas de ta faute."_

« -N'y pensons plus, d'accord ? »

La voix du Balkan le sortit de sa rêverie.

Et effectivement, il préfère ne pas y penser.

Déjà car les accusations des occidentaux lui faisaient toujours autant mal. Ensuite, il a toujours honte de s'être montré dans un état de faiblesse à Dragan.

Vraiment honte, même si il a l'impression qu'il peut lui faire confiance.

Ils quittèrent le pont pour se promener encore un peu, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils ont passés quand même pas mal de temps dehors.

« -Comment on est arrivés là ? » S'étonna Nej en fixant la grande mosquée.

« -Aucune idée...»

La lumière de la mosquée illuminait la place, donnant l'impression que celui qu'ils appellent Allah leur envoyait un message de par la lumière sainte du lieu sacré.

Tchétchénie s'avança face a l'un des symbole de sa religion et plaça ses mains face lui en récitant une quelconque prière.

À nouveau, Dragan avait l'impression de le voir sous un nouveau jour. Bien qu'il ne soit pas en très bon termes avec les musulmans, il n'arrive pas à en vouloir à Tchétchénie ou même à ses frères de l'être.

Et c'est la première qu'il le remarque, en fait non, il n'y avait jamais fait attention avant mais...

Les musulmans sont fascinants quand ils prient.

Surtout devant une mosquée aussi belle et lumineuse que celle de Moscou.

La lumière et les couleurs donnent à ceux qui prient, un air plus doux, comme si ils étaient en contact avec dieu lui-même. Certes c'est pareil chez les autres religions, mais ça se remarque plus dans l'islam.

Là, Nej avait abandonné son air renfrogné et colérique pour parler un peu avec Dieu, lui faire part de ses craintes, de ses souhaits, de ses joies, de ses peurs ou de ses peines.

C'est la première fois qu'il le voit aussi... Calme. Serein.

Lorsqu'il finit sa prière, il retourna auprès du croate qui le raccompagna jusqu'à la grande maison qui fut anciennement celle de l'URSS, puis il retourna dans son propre foyer.

« -NEJ ! Tu m'as fais payer un restau pour rien ! » S'énerva Russie contre la république qui venait à peine de franchir le seuil du salon.

« -J'ai une gueule à dîner au restau avec un con ?! J'suis pas marié à Croatie hein !

-Et heureusement d'ailleurs, MAIS CE N'EST PAS LE SUJET ! Tu me fais perdre de l'argent que j'aurais pu dépenser dans la fabrication d'armes !

-Et le traité de FNI, t'en fais quoi ? » Intervient Arménie.

« -Ai-je l'air de me soucier des désirs de ces faux amis que sont les occidentaux ? » Dit ironiquement le russe.

« -Non en effet, c'est pour ça qu'on est financièrement dans la merde » , grogna le tchétchène.

« -Tu n'as rien à dire, tu prend tout mon argent !

-Dédommagement de guerre, ça t'apprendra à vouloir me faire disparaître enculé ! »

À côté d'eux, l'autoproclamé grand frère du Caucase qu'est Daghestan, soupira face à leurs enfantillages.

Et sans savoir pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Qu'est-ce que Russie leur a encore prévu...


End file.
